The present invention relates generally to an air shield for portal openings for a vehicle.
Vehicles portals include doors, trunks, and windows that are opened and closed for allowing access in and out of the vehicle. Such doors, trunks, and windows inhibit precipitation in the form of rain or snow from entering the vehicle.
Precipitation, such as snow, accumulates upon a respective vehicle door and the nearby roof of the vehicle. When the accumulation is present and the door is opened, a vacuum created in the vehicle interior during by the opening of the door which results in some accumulation as well as airborne precipitation being drawn into the interior. The precipitation typically lands on the vehicle seat and/or other internal member. The snow begins to melt once the snow reaches the interior component forming a wet precipitation on the vehicle member. Such an event can similarly occur with respect to other environmental conditions such as rain (e.g., following a car wash), fog, or particulates blowing in the air. Add-on exterior trim components, such as gutters or dams, can be added to the vehicle roofs or doors; however, such components are aesthetically displeasing and can negatively affect fuel economy.